There exist many examples of gas driven motors. Some conventional gas driven motors require high operating pressures exerted against a piston and include complex mechanical controls for gas intake and exhaust. These examples may provide high torque with a high gas pressure delivery system. Other conventional solutions may include simple vane arrangements attached with a rotating axle such as, for example, a windmill. In these examples, gas may be flowed across the vanes and provide low torque with a low gas pressure delivery system. It may be desirable to provide a gas driven motor that provides high torque with a low gas pressure delivery system. As such, gas driven motors are presented herein.